A Hedonistic Afternoon
by GoldenJezebel
Summary: Will, Alana, and Abigail all live together after her parents' death. When it's discovered that Abigail has been spying on her surrogates' sex life, Alana coaxes Will into helping her introduce Abigail to pleasure. (Will/Abigail/Alana) Mature audiences only.


The thought of living with strangers had never been appealing to Abigail. She'd avoided camp as a girl, as well as any slumber parties that were between herself and girls she wasn't particularly familiar with. Not sleeping in her own bed had _never_ been comfortable. But now that she was alone in the world, Abigail felt as if she didn't have much of a choice. And more uncomfortable still, she would be staying with Will Graham and Alana Bloom. They'd been dating, she'd learned, and Alana had moved into his cozy farmhouse upon hearing of Abigail's living arrangements. She wanted to be there to help. And although that was very thoughtful, things were quickly becoming awkward.

While Abigail tried to sleep at night, there would be sharp, keening cries and the clattering of Will's headboard against their shared wall. Alana sounded as if she were in the throes of pain _and_ pleasure, so it made Abigail curious. Will seemed so prudish and reserved outside of the bedroom, so naturally, she couldn't help but wonder what it was that made Alana stick around.

It was this curiosity that led her to their shared bedroom one morning, her nosiness causing her to look into drawers and the large, sliding door closet for clues. That was when she heard a sound from the hallway. With a gasp, Abigail quickly ducked into the closet. Will and Alana appeared then, but not before she had closed herself inside. Fortunately, they seemed far too busy (and half-undressed) to notice.

The couple collided harshly with the opposing wall, and Alana's hands fumbled with Will's belt as their mouths joined in a rough, greedy kiss that was pure teeth and tongue. With his pants unfastened, Alana tugged until they were around his knees. Abigail balked. Shyly, she lowered her eyes toward the curve of Will's ass, wetting her lips as Alana wrapped her legs around his waist. The harsh, forceful thrusts that followed had her clawing at his shoulders, her eyes closed and her mouth slack as he whispered dark, needy words into her ear. That was when it happened. A loud, startling crash came from Abigail's left, and it was then that she realized she'd bumped into a stack of boxes.

Will's knees buckled, but he managed to halt with some difficulty. Alana whined, but she, too disengaged, her eyes wild and blue as she looked over Will's shoulder. "Abigail…?"

The girl gasped, scrabbling back toward the wall.

Will struggled for breath, his bangs obscuring his vision as he turned and peered toward the closet doors. He was still painfully aroused, and despite her embarrassment, Abigail kept sneaking quick little glances toward his not-so-discreet problem.

"Abigail, come on out, sweetheart," Alana cajoled. "If you were curious about us, you should've just said so."

Bewildered, Abigail held her breath, then hesitantly pushed open the sliding door.

Alana appeared pleased. "As your new guide in life, I just want to help you in any way that I can, Abigail. Is this your first true exposure to sex?"

Sparing Will a sheepish glance, Abigail lowered her head, then nodded.

"I'm assuming you've at the very least seen porn?"

The girl snorted, but again she nodded. She wasn't _that_ naïve.

Alana came toward her then, helping her up off the floor before leading her back toward the center of the room. "C'mon, honey. Will can show you how."

Will appeared alarmed. "Show her how to do _what?"_

"Whatever she wants."

He and Abigail both appeared perplexed, but Alana, in all her vast sexual confidence, pleasantly smiled before placing her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Would you like that, Abigail?"

She swallowed. "W-what would I like, exactly?"

"For Will to touch you."

Flustered, Abigail lifted her eyes from the floor in order to look him in the eye, only to hurriedly glance back down. Unfortunately, that only gave her a view of his throbbing arousal, so she squirmed with embarrassment, nodding despite the growing pink in her cheeks.

Alana kissed the top of her head. "Come on, then – let's get you out of these clothes." She reached out for Will. "Come here."

Dutifully, he approached and accepted the transference, his hands coming onto Abigail's upper arms before he gently rubbed them. Now lowering down to her level, Will carefully eased Abigail out of her pant legs and assisted her with her shirt and undergarments, his expression guarded as he reached out a hand and cupped her cheek. With his touch trailing from her cheek to the gentle dip of her stomach, Will began to circle her carefully, his eyes dark and all-consuming as he traced his fingers across the curve of her spine, the expanse between her delicate shoulders, and the boundless array of freckles strewn across her skin like meteor showers.

His intense scrutiny made Abigail blush. She had always wondered what Will thought of her, and with the way he was currently committing her every curve to memory, she suddenly felt hopelessly weak in the knees.

Pausing behind her slight frame, Will curled a hand around Abigail's waist and lowered his mouth to her shoulder, lightly brushing his lips against her skin before burying his face into her neck. The girl moaned and willingly bared her skin.

From around front, Alana reached out and trailed her touch down the curve of Abigail's torso, then slid her hand between the warm slat of her thighs. Rubbing her fingers against the girl's slit, Alana smiled before purring, "Let's get you on the bed, honey." She was already soaking wet.

Dizzy, Abigail nodded dumbly in response, allowing the couple to help her lie flat across the mattress. With her hair fanning out across the pillow, Abigail shifted as Will moved over top of her, and relief flooded her face when he assured her it was alright. He was a man – despite her naiveté with the opposite sex, she knew they had _needs,_ and the idea of succumbing flustered her. Once in high school, she'd shared a quick, dry peck on the lips with a classmate. That was pretty much the extent of her sexual experience.

"Thank you," she shyly said.

Will's lips pressed into hers and Abigail wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to deepen the kiss as his tongue traced her bottom lip. Tangling her fingers through his curls, she hesitantly opened her mouth in explorative curiosity. His tongue glossed hers and she made a small, pleased little noise in the back of her throat, arching her hips as her thighs gripped at his waist. She felt dizzy – _weightless_ – and she angled her mouth more harshly into his.

While they kissed, Alana reached between them and stroked along Abigail's wet, swollen folds, eliciting a soft mewling noise from the girl as she eagerly bucked and ground into the woman's touch.

"You're being greedy," Alana chastised Will, to which he immediately moved his lips to Abigail's neck. Pleased, Alana leaned in and claimed Abigail's mouth with her own, jerking her fingers into the girl's tight, slick cunt. She muffled Abigail's soft cries with her lips, languidly swiping her tongue over hers.

Tentatively, Abigail rolled her hips up into Alana's hand, searching for just the right spot to grind against.

Will suddenly grasped her wrists and pinned them above her head, his lips, teeth and tongue marking her skin as he burned his mouth down toward the soft, flushed hollow of her throat. Abigail's eyes fluttered and she squirmed. She didn't normally like to feel this powerless – to relinquish her control over to another – but somehow, Abigail readily held still and allowed him to press her down into the mattress, each roll of his hips into her thigh causing her to mewl softly.

"Tell me what you want, Abigail."

It was not a request, but a demand.

Abigail's breath grew shallow and her lashes fluttered, her head lolling to the side to allow Will better access. Alana brought her lips back to hers then, and Abigail could taste the desperation on the older woman's tongue. The kiss was rough and bruising this time – each tug on her hair and firm, eager thrust between her thighs had her whimpering into Alana's open mouth. With her eyes rolling back in her head, Abigail felt Alana roughly rock against her aching point.

There was a pawing at the door (perhaps even a whine?), and though Abigail would have been amused under normal circumstances, she couldn't even bring herself to smile at the dogs' curiosity. Will's demand was stated yet again and she paused, breath hitching as she shifted beneath him. Her hands were still pinned above her head, and restrictively so, but she didn't fight against his firm grip. With a slight arch of her back, Abigail lowered her lashes as she processed his question. What _did_ she want? It's not like she had any idea what she was feeling or _why_ she was feeling it, nor what was the best possible way to relieve the dull, throbbing ache between her thighs. Nevertheless, she tried to appear confident as she pleaded, "Fuck me…please."

Will and Alana's hands were on her in an instant and she quaked, arching into their touch with soft, breathy little shivers. Their hands traced her every curve and contour, leaving her melting beneath them into their explorative touch. She wanted to ask them 'why me?' Logically speaking, it made no sense – she was a child in comparison to any of their previous conquests, both literally and figuratively, and a complete basketcase on top of everything else. Why did they want her? What had made her even the _slightest_ bit desirable?

Will pulled her around then and Abigail squirmed, her head spinning as he suddenly pressed her down into the mattress. He was behind her now, drawing her aching slit in to rest against his throbbing cock. He was rewarded with a soft, feeble cry as she arched into his touch.

Struggling for breath, Abigail buried her face against the mattress and began to roll her hips firmly into his, her teeth sinking into her lip when he gave an exceptionally rough thrust between her thighs. He hadn't yet penetrated her, but _God,_ she could feel him practically inside her. Alana chose that moment to join them.

Lying down on the bed, the woman lifted Abigail's head so that she found herself gazing at Alana's naked heat. "I think a little reciprocation would be nice," she purred. "Have you ever eaten anyone out, Abigail?"

The girl shook her head.

"That's alright – I'm willing to let you try," she cooed.

Will bit down on Abigail's neck and entered her, a soft cry breaking the silence as she arched, baring her throat for him as her head tossed. Will's breath on her skin made her lashes flutter. She began to clench and throb around him, her arms wrapping around Alana's thighs as she buried her face against her cunt and whined. With her mouth opening against the older woman's slit, Abigail nipped and sucked at Alana's slick skin, her soft, feverish pants soon turning into weak mewling sounds as she clawed at the woman's thighs. Will felt so damn good inside her… It was becoming difficult to function.

Holding on tightly, Abigail continued her attempts to pleasure Alana and gasped, her hips twisting and rolling along with the rough pumping between her thighs. She licked at Alana's heat, and when Will jerked up harshly between her legs, Abigail's mouth opened in a silent scream. Scratching up Alana's hips and thighs, she feebly mewled into the woman's cunt, her calves tensing as she rapidly approached orgasm. Alana finally seemed to respond. Her fingers tangled through Abigail's hair and she _tugged,_ drawing her face in flush against her heat as she bucked and rolled into Abigail's probing tongue. Abigail sighed in between kisses against Alana's slit, ghosting her lips down from her clit to her opening as she kept up her descent. Though when she moved to go lower, Alana suddenly spasmed, crying out as she desperately rocked her hips into Abigail's face. Will groaned from behind.

Doubling over, Abigail felt her own orgasm strike and a soft, feminine groan caught in her throat. _"Fuck,"_ she whimpered.

Will's jaw clenched, and he let out a hitching breath. He gripped her hips more tightly, pulling her toward his harshening thrusts. He pounded into her orgasm, allowing the sensation of her cunt flexing and gripping his shaft to wash over him.

Will's mouth went slack and his eyes rolled back in his head. With her walls tightening around him, a deep, throaty whine caught in his throat, and he looked down between them, eating up the sight – her slick, wet cunt tight around the girth of his pounding hard-on. His eyes fell shut and he was no longer able to contain his release. Trembling as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him, Will continued to fuck Abigail through his orgasm, his eyes meeting with Alana's as she licked Abigail's essence off her own fingers.

Collapsing against Abigail's back, Will panted harshly in between her shoulder blades. Abigail whined and licked her lips, tasting Alana's tangy flavor. Rolling over onto her side, she made an approving noise when Will nuzzled in behind her, and then Alana laid back down to embrace Abigail from the front.

The three of them spooned for the rest of the afternoon. 

**A/N:** I've been sitting on this story long before Alana became a canon bisexual, so I am SO glad to finally get this off my plate. And the wait turned out to be a good decision just for that alone, because now it doesn't seem OOC for Alana to want to pleasure women. I personally prefer Margot/Abigail (there are only 4 fics for them on this site and I feel robbed), but I didn't want to force Margot into yet another sexual encounter with Will, so this is the direction it took (and it looks like I'm the first to try this threeway, which is disappointing). I'd always considered this the "better" family dynamic anyway, because my OT3 is Abigail/Recovery/Happiness, but I didn't get around to exploring this dynamic until now.

Anyway, if you like Will/Abigail (platonically or romantically), check out my sideblog on Tumblr (the URL is fuckyeahwillandabigail). There's a lot of stuff to look through, including a smutty drabble by halfhardtorock (of "The Way We Sleep" fame) that I'd never seen until now (since she didn't post it to AO3), and I feel personally robbed because of it. It's so good. Anyway, this will probably be my last smut fic for the fandom (PROBABLY - I might end up being persuaded at some point), so I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
